S.O.G.
S.O.G. is the 5th single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://wethegamerz.com/2010/09/30/call-of-duty-black-ops-achievements-leaked/ Overview In the beginning of this mission, Jason Hudson informs the player that Woods has arrived. The player then steps outside of their tent to see many helicopters flying overhead. As Woods approaches, they make jokes about their appearances and walk over to a jeep. Woods then informs the player of how MACV-SOG was created and when. As they finish their conversation, bombs explode and their jeep is overturned, causing Hudson to get shellshock. The player then carries him to a bunker and the actual gameplay begins. One section involves the player crawling along trenches with enemy flamethrowers blazing overhead. At one point a North Vietnamese soldier jumps on the player and the player must repeatedly press the use button to punch him and pull the pin of a grenade on his webbings. Use of Fugassi Mines to hold back the North Vietnamese Army are demonstrated by Woods, the player can then choose to use it themselves - 2 detonators can be pick up along the path, once the cue is display press the button for a well-timed detonation, frying lots of NVA troops; if you failed to execute a well-timed detonation, you will not fail the mission, just more NVA troops to plow through or shoot at you, whichever comes first. Follow the path up to the defensive position and not long after 3 T-55 tanks rolls over the hill and advancing towards the line; you must pick up a M72 LAW to deal with them. One hit will finish a T-55. When this part of the mission is done, follow Woods to another line under heavy assault. The player then fights his way down a hill to a weapons bunker and then to the lower ridge to roll 2 drums of napalm into the trench at the bottom. Many players get stuck at this point, as the objective is not clearly defined. However, listening to the conversation Woods has with a pinned down soldier makes everything clear. Towards the bottom of the hill are two barrels stood on their ends. The player must walk up behind them and press the action button, prompting a short clip where Mason stabs the barrel, scrapes his knife on the top to ignite the napalm, then rolls the barrel down the hill to prevent the NVA from continuing their attack. Until you complete this, the enemy on this front will keep coming. Upon completing this, the player must climb another hill while friendly mortars rain down around you. Towards the top of the hill you have the opportunity to pick up an AK-47 with an attached flamethrower. Just as they've made it to the top of the hill, the player will get shell-shocked from an incoming round and will only have a few seconds after recovering to save Woods from a NVA soldier with a Python. thumb|300px|left|Start of "S.O.G." The player then runs through a tunnel, to a jeep with a mounted TOW Missile launcher that works similarly to Valkyrie Rockets. The player must fight enemies with an M60 machine gun and a China Lake grenade launcher automatically given to him upon entering the jeep, using the TOW to destroy T-55 tanks when they show up. Destroying the six tanks with only six TOW rockets will reward the player with the achievement/trophy "Tough Economy". Gallery GrovesM16.png|In-Game Combat. HudsonBO.png|Hudson in action. NVA sold.jpg|Struggling with an NVA soldier. shot0078.jpg|Woods and Hudson at the beginning of the level shot0080.jpg|Woods' M16 jamming just before he is attacked. shot0081.jpg|The player saving Woods SOG intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Trivia *It is possible to obtain an M14 Grenade Launcher in this mission. *Despite the fact that the area is full of Marine equipment and the subtitles read US Marines, all of the U.S. Marines' combat fatigues on this level read US Army. *After destroying the 6 tanks, if the player keeps shooting the TOW missiles, the game may glitch and the player will stay in the jeep. If this happens it is possible to see the player's character (Mason) in third person. The model has no head however, as most FPS games don't have a head model. *This is the fourth time that a mission was abbreviated to stand for a military acronym in the Call of Duty series. The first time was F.N.G (Fucking New Guy) in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the second time was S.S.D.D (Same Shit, Different Day) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the third time was in U.S.D.D. (United States Department of Defense) *When the player meets with the Marines on the hill after destroying the T-55's, there is a Marine who is having a panic attack. *The segment at the end of the level, where the play moves up the burnt hillside to clear out the NVA positions is most likely a visual reference to the film "Hamburger Hill". *Several times during the mission, it is possible to find a Pvt. Lamia. This is a reference to Mark Lamia, head of the Treyarch studios. *If the player goes hard left to right when at the top of the hill with the burnt trees, they will automatically be pushed to the center of the top of the hill. *When the player has to Save Woods towards the end of the level, Hudson and the other two Marines that manage to fight off their opponents do not stop to help Woods. Also, the Marine on the left who snaps his opponent's neck, gets a full glance of Woods's potential executor before running off. *During the fight up the hill with the burnt trees, if the player advances slowly and watches his/her comrades, a mortar will land very close to a random soldier, (though it always happens in the same place). Half of his head has been blown off and his arm appears wounded as well. He staggers around for a few seconds before falling to to ground face-first. *If the player stands by the right side of the jeep the icon of a M249 SAW will appear. *During the level it is possible to come across a U.S. Navy Corpsman pulling a wounded marine, the Corpsman's name is Sgt. Pepper. This is a reference to the Beatles album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. *In this level only, there is an attachment for the M60 called Big Ammo, which acts the same as extended mags and doubles its ammo capacity. *The UH-1 helicopter that drops Woods off at the beginning of the level has the words "Get Some!" painted on it. This may be a reference to a scene from the movie Full Metal Jacket where the gunner of a helicopter sprays his machine gun at Vietnamese farmers while yelling "get some!". *This level includes more shirtless NPC's than any other levels in Call Of Duty series. *The song that is heard playing on the radio at the beginning of level is Credence Clearwater Revival's "Fortunate Son". This is likely a reference to the scene in the movie Forrest Gump, which has the same song being played in the soundtrack during a similar scene (at a base in Vietnam with many Hueys flying overhead). It may also be a reference to a PC game made in 2005, Battlefield: Vietnam, where the song is featured in the game intro. However, "Fortunate Son" wasn't recorded or released until Fall of 1969, whereas this mission takes place in January of 1968. Interestingly enough, the same song was also played in the trailer of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam. *Woods' outfit appears to share many similarities with the uniform of Sgt. Elias from Vietnam War movie, "Platoon." *When the player arrives at the top of the hill after destroying the first group of T-55s, he/she will hear a radio conversation between a Marine and the pilot of an F4 Phantom. If subtitles are on however, all but one of the lines will be labeled as "F4 Pilot", with the rest of the dialogue being labeled as "US Soldier." *Wood's appearance may also depict Tugg Speedman of the movie Tropic Thunder played by Ben Stiller References http://blackops.digitalwarfare247.com/news/interactive-3d-campaign-info Videos 500px|left Walkthrough 300px|left 300px|right Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer